Блог участника:N74815162342/Новый сайт игры с новыми подробностями и скриншотами
Stoic Studio недавно говорили, что работают над новым сайтом — что ж, он готов и содержит кое-какие интересные вещи. Новый сайт имеет адрес bannersaga2.com (старый был, напоминаем, stoicstudio.com). С ним, мы располагаем теперь некоторыми новыми подробностями и скриншотами. Данный блог я планирую обновлять, если будут какие-либо другие известия или картинки. Обновлено 15:13 МСК — новость о переводе Обновлено 25.03, 1:44 — комментарии к скриншотам от представителя Stoic Обновлено 11:38 — ориентировочное время выхода консольных портов Обновлено 12:28 — трейлеры Обновлено 27.03, 17:17 — правка в разделах о трейлерах и саундтреках Обновлено 30.03, 20:42 — о Трайггви, сохранениях, сложности и новых персонажах Обновлено 12.04, 18:15 — новый трек от Остина Уинтори Пейзажи Пейзажи имеют достаточно большой размер. Чтобы посмотреть оригинал, щелкните на изображение, затем в появившемся окне на ссылку "Смотреть в полном размере" вверху слева. Один из скриншотов имеет слишком большой размер и не может быть загружен на вики, а с другим происходит ошибка при попытке разместить его на странице. Посему даю ссылки: вот и вот. center|700px center|700px center|700px Что нового Ниже идет перевод страницы "Что нового" с сайта. Заметка от команды Мы усердно работали над продолжением Саги. Частью этого процесса было то, что наши фанаты и пресса говорили о том, как мы можем улучшить игру. Среди вещей, с помощью которых мы делаем игру лучше, — увеличение вариативности в боях, разные условия победы, большие возможностей (большее значение) в руководстве (managing) караваном, больше анимированных сцен и видеовставок, и большее разнообразие героев. Это лишь взгляд мельком, но есть много других улучшений, которые добавят в Сагу новый опыт — надеемся, опыт, который вам понравится. Удачи вам всем на этом новом этапе приключения. Скал! ~Stoic Новые таланты для специализаций Каждый герой теперь может выбрать путь специализации или талант в каждом из пяти атрибутов (in each of the five attributes): силе, воле, напряжении, броне и пробое. Эти таланты требуют очков Славы для повышения. Каждый новый уровень из трех больше их усиливает. Помните, однако, что один раз выбрав путь, вы его уже не отмените. Герои теперь могут достигнуть десятого уровня, в отличие от максимального пятого в The Banner Saga. По мере того, как больше героев присоединяются к вашему клану, вам надо будет распределять Славу еще тщательнее, учитывая то, сколькими способами она может быть использована (you will have to balance how you spend Renown even more given all of its uses). Впрочем, наличие нескольких мощных героев с улучшенными талантами может в корне изменять ситуацию в некоторых тяжелых боях. Наконец, набрав опыт, ваш герой может получить новый класс, что позволит ему применять новые дополнительные спецатаки в сражении. Artery-Strike.png Defy.png Divert-1.png Dodge.png Exploit.png Hunker-Down.png Lucky-Shot.png Robust.png Stubborn.png Tighten-Straps.png Новые расы и монстры Мы всегда планировали увеличить разнообразие, а прислушиваясь к нашему сообществу, мы этот план улучшили. О целой новой расе конерожденных, могучих медведях, жутких скулкерах, новых людях, новых кланах и новых боссах вы больше узнаете в боях, встречах, и в ходе путешествий по опасным дорогам. Больше видеовставок Начало Саги представляет вам мир, оказавшийся в беде. Кланы сражались за контроль над Стрэндом, варлы путешествовали, а Рук и Алетта были преследуемы существами, которые казались им полумифичекими. Все это было представлено вручную нарисованными и анимированными событиями-видеовставками. Сообщество, конечно, захотело больше, и мы пока не имеем возможности тратить миллионы на кинематографичные ролики на каждом шагу, но все же улучшили игру в этом плане. Надеемся, что вам понравится. Обновленные бои Вместе с разнообразием, достигнутом добавлением новых рас, классов, талантов и монстров, сражениям также было уделено внимание. В боях появилось несколько новых механик. Мы добавили в битвы повествование, в котором персонажи оказываются как бы в определенном контексте или продолжают диалог, который вы закончили (or continuing where you left off in dialogue). Выбор, который вы делаете в диалогах, также влияет на то, кто поможет вам в бою, а кто нет. Разрушаемые объекты добавляют кое-какие интересные элементы, замедляя обе противоборствующие стороны. Наконец, разные условия победы меняют вашу цель в сражении.thumb|center|700px Саундтрек Остин Уинтори обещал саундтрек со знакомым звучанием и наличием старых тем, но более мрачный. Новую композицию An oath, until the end он выложил на soundcloud, где её можно послушать. Кроме того, в Фейсбуке разработчики обещали, что до выхода игры будут продемонстрированы еще несколько композиций. А пока Уинтори выложил на vine.co очередной короткий отрывок. 12.04, Остин Уинтори опубликовал еще одну композицию. Перевод Перевод на русский язык наверняка будет, со временем, а Игорь Артёменко обещал, что всяко раньше, чем это было с первой частью, но не было точно известно, когда — была надежда, что при выходе. Однако, 25 марта Ланс Джеймс сообщил, что сразу же перевода не будетhttp://steamcommunity.com/app/281640/discussions/0/392184522703831345/#c392184522703976385: We're launching with English only, however we're actively working on French and German for an update at this point. Комментарии Игоря Артёменко к новым скриншотам В группе vk.com/bannersagaru (не путать с vk.com/bannersaga) был разбор новых скриншотов (найти их можете в другом блоге или в Steam) с предположениями о том, что на них происходит, и о сюжете. Игорь Артёменко прокомментировал эти предположения: *Художник подтвердил, что второй караван, которым мы будем управлять в игре, ведом Больверком *Бой в лагере, рядом с повозкой с огромным сундуком — сюжетный, а не тренировочный, как можно было подумать. *Ругга получил рану (нет кисти на правой руке) немного раньше событий, происходящих на соответствующем скриншоте, и это важно по сюжету. *На скриншоте с городком, светлым небом и желтоватой травой в проходящем караване Алетты-Хакона видно двух варлов, выглядящих как Фасольт и Сигбьерн. Но это другие варлы. А разные кентавры в игре займут разные стороны. *Висячая округлая скала на скриншоте в пещере — божий камень. "А бассейн слева предсказывает будущее" *Ткач Зефр, под опекой которой путешествует Никельс, может создавать случайные руны, которые могут увеличить броню, силу или силу воли. Руной может воспользоваться и враг. Порт The Banner Saga 2 на консоли PlaystationLifeStyle.net сообщает со ссылкой на Versus Evil, что игра выйдет на консолях не раньше лета. Трейлеры Ланс Джеймс сказал, что будет еще один или два трейлера, однако, если трейлер будет один, то раньше выхода игры мы его, очевидно, не увидим, потому что тот же Ланс Джеймс рассказал, что очень крутой трейлер будет показан на PAX East 23-го апреля. Трайггви, слоты сохранений, сложность и новые персонажи Некоторых людей по абсолютно непонятным причинам интересует, появится ли Трайггви в The Banner Saga 2, т.е. они рассматривают вариант, что его там не будет. Однако, Ланс Джеймс сказалhttp://steamcommunity.com/app/281640/discussions/0/371918937256096350/#c371918937256221743, что он появится, и тут уже мы узнаем кое-что интересное. Если я правильно понял, вот перевод его слов: Трайггви будет в Баннер Саге 2, как бы то ни было (импортируете вы его первой части с сохранением, выбираете стартовой опцией, что он есть, а если его у вас нет, то он появится в какой-то момент в ходе Баннер Саги 2). (Tryggvi will exist no matter what in Banner Saga 2 ( you either import him, choose a preset where he exists in both, or if you don't have him he'll appear at some point during Banner Saga 2)) На этом не все. Можно было подумать, что Stoic забыли о новых персонажах или решили их больше не показывать, но нет: больше персонажей покажут в ближайшие недели. Также, выяснилось, что в The Banner Saga 2 будут те же уровни сложности и так же пять слотов для сохранений. Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Новости